Life is Strange Wiki:To-do List
This article contains a list of things that need to be done to further improve this wiki. You are welcome to help us work through these tasks! Note: Newly added tasks are highlighted in red. Last Update: }}. Current Tasks (Editors) * Move all characters from category Episode One: Chrysalis Characters to Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters, and so on for the other episodes. * Preparing Before the Storm articles: ** Prepare Before the Storm articles for editors -- add Before the Storm sections (plus Episode One - "Awake" sub sections) below Life is Strange sections on all character and location articles that are featured in both games and Episode sections only for those that are featured in Before the Storm only. ** Edit and include tables on A Moment of Calm for all new episodes. * Elaborate on Article Stubs. ** Expand on Articles; Add links to other pages on Articles; Add images using the template. Example Article: Venture Beat Article (August 5, 2017) ** Expand on Crew articles. Expand on information by working with Linked In and IMDb profiles etc.; add interviews. ** Expand on articles in the Community category. ** Update and expand the Merchandise article. ** Expand Relationship articles. ** Restructure articles and fill in missing information, e.g.: Sean Prescott *Finish Article builts. **Include images from the original articles using the ScaleImage Template. **Edit existing articles to have all headers in bold text. **Update the Articles Navbox to include all newly added articles. **Add links to the articles to link to other articles. **Add introductory sentences according to the layout guide if article is a review or an interview; add respective categories. * Categories ** Write introductory sentences for newly created categories that don't feature one yet. ** Clean up the categories, according to the Layout Guide. ** Create categories that are still redlinked in the Layout Guide and add pages to them. * Remove spoiler warnings from all pages. Instead, add respective spoiler template to all pages related to Before the Storm. *Update the following templates to include new pages that aren't featured yet: Articles Navigation, Voice Actors Navigation *Edit and re-write content on with the Dontnod Entertainment Wikia banner that is too similar to the content from the other wikia so that the banner can be removed from affected articles. *Replace the big quotes on pages with template. *Replace images of items/documents with .png versions with a transparent background (usually found in the game files). *Replace occurrences of "alternate timeline" with "alternative timeline". *Edit articles so that mentions of the episodes are always in the style of Episode 1 or "Out of Time", according to the Layout Guide. *Finish transcripts, e.g. GDC March 2016. *Finish Awards and Nominations box on the Life is Strange ''article. *Include the template on Soundtrack articles. (''See the template page for usage notes.) *Link mentioned media to the respective Wikipedia articles using the template; relevant are Trivia sections on articles and the References or Easter Eggs articles. *Whenever information on Max's journal is given, add the page(s) the information is mentioned on (add info on this on the layout guide so that it will always be done in the future; same for Chloe's letters). Pending Decisions and Tasks (Administration) * Decide on how to name the episode sections on articles - "Episode One - "Chrysalis"" or "Episode 1: Chrysalis" (pending until Before the Storm release) * Take care of the homepage layout. * Work on the navigation bar. * Work on the new Life is Strange article built. Write an introduction to the franchise, expand article. * Work on new Soundtrack built with general information the soundtrack of the Life is Strange franchise. * Upload sound files for Special Comments on instaudio. * Order categories - Seasons/Games, Episodes, Affiliations (Blackwell Academy), Characteristics (Gender), Status (Dead)? *Replace galleries in gallery sections with more than 9 images with the template (decide on the exact page list). *Episode boxes, Previous/Next Episode 1: Awake or "Awake"? *Take care of the new overview pages - Characters, Locations, Special Content, Articles *Take care of media categorization and add information to the Layout Guide. *Check newly revised articles for banner removal: Alyssa, Brooke Scott, Victoria Chase, Vortex Club, Episode 1 Summary, Episode 5 Summary/Episode 5 *Decide on which color to use for Before the Storm templates. *Create a spoiler template for Season 2. *Add the Italian Wikis to the Interlanguage Links on the main page. *Replace location images with images that do not feature Max. *Create seperate articles for Before the Storm characters? As well for locations? Category:Administration